


Never Got Old

by Spideyfan62



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, POV Mary Jane Watson, Post-Spider-Man PS4, Pre-Spider-Man: Miles Morales, Swinging Through The City, that's the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyfan62/pseuds/Spideyfan62
Summary: M.J. closed her eyes, feeling the breeze of the night air against her face. It was a gentle, soft feeling that she had come to relish in. She clutched her right arm a little more tightly around Peter's waste, and he responded by tightening his around her's as he fired another web, sending them descending down before soaring up again.Yep, this was definitely the date night she needed.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Kudos: 22





	Never Got Old

**Author's Note:**

> In this story: M.J. enjoys a date night swinging through the city with Peter.

M.J. closed her eyes, feeling the breeze of the night air against her face. It was a gentle, soft feeling that she had come to relish in. She clutched her right arm a little more tightly around Peter's waste, and he responded by tightening his around her's as he fired another web, sending them descending down before soaring up again. 

Yep, this was definitely the date night she needed. 

It had been a long, hard day at work earlier. Her new job as an associate editor at the Bugle was definitely fun and worth it, but today it had just felt like work. It seemed like the deadline to the article she was working on just snuck up on her somehow, which bothered her. She was always a planner, careful to make sure nothing was missed or glossed over. Then again, she had been really busy helping Peter out as well, passing on any information about local crimes and having him follow leads left and right. Unfortunately, it seems their new partnership had resulted in her accidentally neglecting the article Robbie had assigned her about the fallout at the F.E.A.S.T. shelters in the wake of Martin Li's arrest. M.J. hated that, of all the stories she had put to the side by mistake, the one about the place May Parker had worked at and poured her soul into was the one she did. May was the closest thing she had known to a mother, and obviously she had meant a lot to Peter as well, who was the only person grieving her more than she was. 

Thankfully, when she confessed the matter to Peter, he'd been quick to forgive, saying that May would've been proud of the work she was doing. This was just par the course for her boyfriend: always quick to forgive. He had been quick to forgive her for her role in the falling out of their first attempt at a relationship while being equally quick to admit his own shortcomings as well. Ever since that day at Mick's a little over a month earlier, where they both admitted how they never stopped caring for one another, things had been better than ever. It was still work sometimes to overcome each other's stubborn tendencies; he could still be overprotective, and she certainly asked for trouble from time to time. However, they were gradually settling into their roles as partners, with her being more the information gatherer and Peter often being the one to follow up on the more...dangerous leads, reporting back to her what he found. 

M.J. glanced over at Peter, who looked her way as well. Even though she couldn't see his face through the red mask and white eye lenses, his expression in this moment was not hard to picture: a small, almost shy smile, showing just a little teeth, and eyes that were looking at her like she was the only woman in the world. It was a look she had seen many times; it was a look she had missed greatly over the course of six months. 

It was a look that never got old. 

Her bangs flung to the side as they suddenly changed direction, arcing to the right. 

It was hard to believe that it had been over 8 years since she had first done this. She had begged Peter to take her for a ride not long after she found out his identity, but he wasn't too keen on the idea at first, only giving in after incessant pleading on her part. However, it had turned out that she was in for more than she bargained for. M.J. wasn't one to be scared of heights normally, but something about swinging high above the city, with only a person's arm holding you, was overwhelming at first. It hadn't helped that Peter's swings were much harsher back then, before he had acquired the skill and grace he had now, controlling his entire momentum with ease. She was grateful she had insisted on trying again about a year after the first swing. Otherwise, she might not be here now, enjoying the city's rising and falling in view. It was a cloudless night as well, with a full moon casting an extra lighting across the city that added a unique atmosphere to the upper areas of Manhattan. 

It was a view that never got old. 

The two of them landed on one of the taller buildings in the city, taking some time to just enjoy the view. M.J. felt Peter's arms come around her shoulders, wrapping around her in a gentle but firm hold. Instinctively, she reached up, grabbing one of his forearms in each hand, clutching them. She felt his grip get just a little tighter, but not too much. He had always seemed to know just how much strength to exert when he held her without it becoming excessive. Here, in the arms of the man she loved, her best friend, was where she felt the most secure. She knew he wouldn't let her get away again; she knew that, no matter what, no matter how many times the city or even the world required saving, she was the one he would always fight to come back for. 

M.J. was a strong woman on her own, but in Peter Parker's arms, she felt stronger than ever. 

Finally, the two of them set back for her place. The swing back was there was a slower one, which she appreciated. She was in no hurry for this date to end, even though she knew Peter still had his nightly patrol to take care of before he returned to his own place. One day, M.J. knew that he would be coming home to her though, and she looked forward to it with a great and fierce eagerness. 

Sadly, the two of them landed on the roof to her apartment in a matter of minuted. M.J. slowly uncurled her arms from around Peter, placing her feet on the rooftop. 

"Does that ever get old to you?" she asked him, even though she already knew the answer. 

Peter removed his mask so she could she could see his face. 

"Never," he said, shaking his head. 

For a moment, she just stared into his eyes, before leaning in for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they soaked each other in, the noise of the city fading away around them. 

Well, almost all of it. 

Some sirens blared out in the distance, causing them to break away from each other and look out in the direction of the noise institutionally. 

"You should go," M.J. said, turning back to face him. 

Peter smiled what was clearly a reluctant smile, his sense of responsibility evident in spite of his equally clear desire to stay with her. He gave her another quick kiss. 

"I love you," he said as he backed away. 

"I love you too," she replied. M.J. then watched as Peter slipped his mask back on before diving off the roof's edge, swinging off towards whatever trouble there was to be handled. Despite the fact that their goodbye had been interrupted, she still felt a great pride in her heart, knowing that her boyfriend was the one the city looked to to protect it, to watch over it, even if they didn't know it. 

Yep, this never got old. 

Loving Peter Parker never got old.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Please know that I am continuing to pray for each of you. Stay as safe and healthy (physically or otherwise) as possible! 
> 
> "Scarcely had I passed them when I found the one my heart loves. I held him and would not let him go..." Song of Songs 3:4


End file.
